


Man in a Movie (One Shot)

by harusikseu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusikseu/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: Younghyun doesn’t feel like he’s acting with Kyunghee, especially filming confession scenes, for these are the things he, himself, as Younghyun, wanted to tell her. However, he has come to terms with him being Kyunghee’s man but only in movies.





	Man in a Movie (One Shot)

“I love you. I did not know when and how it started. But all I know is what I feel for you is true.” Kyunghee said. “Fujio, when will you see me more than just a childhood friend?”

“I... I don’t know what to say. I have liked you for as long as I can remember, Kiyoko.” My heart beat faster. I hesitated with what I was going to say next but I remembered to seize the day. “I really do like you and I am willing to take the chance to be with you. I am willing to spend the rest of my life with you, through the bad and good times. It won’t be perfect or a smooth journey but I am willing to know you — the whole you. And I am willing to wait for you.” I smiled weakly.

“Wow! That’s a great improvisation! We should tell the scriptwriters!” She smiled. “As expected, our lovely Younghyun knows the right words to say. Where do you get all that cheesy lines from, huh?” She placed the script on the table next to her and checked her phone.

That’s what I really feel towards you though...

“Hey, I’m gonna order coffee. Your fave is iced americano, right?” She asked me. “I ordered the medium cup. I hope that’s alright? Too much caffeine is bad, anyways.”

“Yeah, thank you.” I continued reading my lines silently. Being Kyunghee’s love-team is a blessing in disguise for me. I get to spend more time with her. I can stay up way too late with her because of our insane filming times. Occasionally, I get to be her plus one in parties for publicity. I can say the things my heart has been holding back through the love interest I play in each show we were casted in...it’s a blessing...but also a curse.

Who am I kidding?

She laughed. “Look! A fan made a meme out of your scene with Dowoon!” She showed me the picture.

I fake laughed. “Aish, they found Dowoon giving me the egg after saving his butt funny, huh.”

Even when the camera isn’t rolling, I’m still acting with her...

She yawned. “I guess so.”

“Haven’t been sleeping properly?” I asked.

“Yeah... my schedule’s tight this month. But I’m glad I get to work with you again.”

“Again? You’re saying that as if we didn’t finish wrapping up When You Love Someone two months ago!”

“Well, what can I do? I really love acting with you. You’re a natural when it comes to romantic scenes, to be honest. And I don’t know... it’s just... I feel at ease acting with you. I guess it’s because we’ve been a love-team since our acting debuts. And there’s the fact that we know each other since our trainee days.”

“You have a point. But now that you mentioned that, wow I guess it has been fifteen years! I can’t believe I met you when I was just ten years old!”

“Me either. But I’m thankful that I have a friend like you in my life.” She paused. “Wow. I can’t believe we’re twenty-five!” She shook her head.

All those years... I can’t believe I didn’t try confessing my love for you...

“I’m wondering though... if Sung—“

“Kyunghee, Younghyun, filming starts in 5 minutes.” One of our staff announced. “The makeup artists are here for your touchups.

“Well, we better get ready.” She grabbed her script. “Time to transform into high school lovers. Do you wanna practice our lines while they do our touchups?”

Will it even matter if I ask the question...

I nodded yes.

After rehearsing our script for five minutes while the makeup artists do our touchups, one of the staff informed us that filming will begin. We went to our places and gave each other a reassuring look. And just like that, we’re in our characters. I, a high school heartthrob with a bad boy image but is actually sweet and kind. And her, my character’s childhood friend who came back recently. Our characters soon realized their feelings for each other. What started as childhood friendship bloomed into love. I wish this is real life.

Acting with Kyunghee is never acting for me, especially with confession scenes. Confession scenes with Kyunghee are a piece of cake for me. The lines that I say, each word carefully handcrafted by the scriptwriters, are what my heart yearns for but will never happen... especially in this on-going scene. I may be a high school heartthrob right now but when I say that I love her... I mean it... but I’m too late.

“I mean every word I said. Listen to them carefully.” Instead of my character, Younghyun took over and kissed Kyunghee.

This is wrong...

“And cut!” The director announced. “Great job everyone! That last scene’s brilliant! You both delivered it well!” She applauded. “Call time for tomorrow is 4 AM! Don’t be late! And yes, I’m talking to you, Wonpil!”

I bowed my head and thanked everyone. I hugged Kyunghee and told her to drink some Chamomile tea for her sleeping problem.

“I will try Chamomile tea. Thank you for recommending that. See you tomorrow!” She hugged me tightly before walking away.

“Kyunghee! Sungjin’s on his way to pick you up!” I overheard Kyunghee’s personal assistant inform her.

Sungjin is very lucky...

I walked away with regrets in my heart. Hearing those words made me remember the day she told me about Sungjin. I remembered seeing the look on her face when she introduced me to Sungjin. I can still vividly see the way she smiles when Sungjin’s by her side. I can see how much she loves him and how much he loves her.

There is nothing I can do but smile...

So, today I smile...

Even when it hurts, I should smile...

I will only be her man... in movies.


End file.
